Jareth's Revenge
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: PG to be safe. Jareth finally gets his revene on the Trio, and it's up to the guys to save them. Written from a challenge issued a year and a half ago.
1. Funny, the girls don't wear glitter

Well, this was just a weird little thing my dear brother-in-law Adian asked me to do, so he, Obi, and Puck can play heros for me, Emmy,and Koni. *sarcastically* Our heros...

Disclaimer:Geeze...how many times to I gotta go over this?!? I AM THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IN THIS FREAKIN' FIC!! ARE YOU STUPID LAWYERS HAPPY NOW?!?!? *takes deep breath* Right...on with the show, then.

Jareth was mad. The Trio had made fools of him FAR too many times. What was a vain, sock-stuffing, egotistical Goblin King to do? Torture them right back, of course. But how? They were immune to the Bog. Perhaps he should just...yes. That would do. The dungeons hadn't been used in quite some time. But, by the All, what about their powers? And then there was LeAnn. SHE was part Jedi. But that was easily taken care of. The Force could only be used to communicate here in the Underground. But he couldn't even let her do THAT much. She'd call her aunt and uncle to help them...

Bloody hell. There was another problem. The torture he had planned would strain his relationship with his daughter, Mara. Mainly because Mara was married to Luke. And Mara and Luke were the very aunt and uncle Jareth was afraid the eldest member of the Trio would call with the Force. There was something, though, that Mara had mentioned that could block the Force completely. What was it...? Ah yes...Ysalimari. They lived on the planet of Myrkr. Mara had mentioned that they actually prevented one from being able to use the Force. Well, he'd just have to bring one to the Underground for LeAnn's little cage, wouldn't he?

Satisfied with his plan, Jareth apparated away, making his preperations. The Terrble Trio would with they'd never so much as mentioned the word sock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the aforementioned Trio was busy giggling, making their Halloween plans. "Has anybody decided on a costume yet?" Emmy asked, glancing at her sisters. "I'm not sure yet." LeAnn rolled her eyes. "But Emmy! All Hallow's Eve is the most important date of the year! You HAVE to decide something, soon! It's almost AUGUST already, for Powers sake!" "Yes, yes, I know. Let's just keep the peach wine out of the celebrations, no? For one, Koni, dear, you're the only one not currently pregnant," she said, wondering how on earth she and LeAnn managed to be pregnant at the same time three times in a row now. 

First with Dameon, Arista, and Leo, then with Katja, Dante, and Jade, and now they each were having another one. "And for another thing, we always get in trouble when we have peach wine, and usually end up suspended over the Bog of Eternal Stench," she added, shaking her head. This reminder only made the other two giggle harder.

"Doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'? A day in the life of someone else!" they sang together. "Oh no," came a groan from the other room, where Adian, Obi-Wan, and Puck were playing poker. "Who let LeAnn sing?" LeAnn growled. "WHAT did I tell you, wolf-boy?" she asked, glaring at Adian, who had just poked his head into the room. "Er....you told me to be good to Emmy, or else you'd kill me slowly and painfully, if I remember correctly," Adian said, grinning. Emmy and Koni laughed as their older sister continued to glare at Ade.

Adian was Emmy's husband, and he regularly played poker with Puck and Obi-Wan, his two best friends. Ironically, Puck was his step-father-in-law, and Obi-Wan was his son-in-law, as Obi had married Arista nearly a year ago, and little Ethan Kenobi was on the way. Things like this went to prove what the girls said often-the Family Tree of the All was severely fucked up. "I meant about my singing," LeAnn said, finally. "Actually, I don't remember you saying anything about your singing, or about me making fun of it for that matter." This comment was followed by a rather, pardon the pun, wolfish smirk.

"He's right," Obi said, poking his head into the room. "He's got witnesses. Me and Puck." "Nobody asked your opinion, Kenobi," Chaos said, scathingly. The chill in her voice caused Obi to step back, but only mockingly. The two of them had argued in such a way for as long as they'd known eachother. And that had been for several years now.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Puck asked, finally coming out as well. "I'm ahead, and we've got a game to finish!" "The usual, Puck," Emmy said. "LeAnn and Koni sing, that leads to Adian making fun of LeAnn's singing, that leads to a comment from Obi, that leads to an argument between Obi and LeAnn." Puck nodded knowingly. "Ah. The Usual," he said. Koni nodded. "Snafu," she added. Emmy glanced at her twin, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Situation Normal, All Fucked Up," Koni said in explanation. LeAnn laughed. Koni just nodded and smiled. The boys, meanwhile, just went back to their poker game.

Silence and peace introduced themselves for a few moments. (Hi, I'm Silence. Nice to meat you Silence, I'm Peace. Hi Silence, Peace. I'm Chaos. *evil grin**Silence and Peace run away*) The All seemed fine until Adian yelled out for some drinks. "Hey, Emmy, Love? Could you bring us some drinks?" he asked. But there was no answer. Wondering where the girls had gone, Adian, Obi, and Puck searched around the house, calling for the Trio.

The boys had just gotten back to the livingroom, completely clueless as to the whereabouts of the girls, and a little worried, when Puck found the first clue in the living room. Incriminating glitter. "Now I KNOW none of the girls wear a lot of glitter," he said, holding it in his hand. "And none of them have blond hair," said Obi suspicously. Adian frowned. That could mean only one thing. The girls had been kidnapped by a particularly malevolent Goblin King. "Come on, guys. Looks like it's time to rescue the Trio," he said. "I wonder what they've done this time." "Well," said Puck, "Who better to rescue the Terrible Trio than the Terrosome Triad?"

With that, the guys apparated to the Underground. 


	2. A Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Trio

Disclaimer from chapter one still applies, folks.

The world had gone black for LeAnn for a moment, and now that she was no longer blind, she suddenly felt as if she were being smothered. It was as if a wet blanket had been wrapped around her. For a moment, she couldn't hear, breath, or feel. The back part of her mind, where she sensed everything, was fuzzy. Even her danger sense was gone, and she realized she'd been completely cut off from the Force. Glancing around the small room she was in, she noticed two things. One, she was in a dungeon cell. Two, the reason she couldn't feel anything through the Force was staring her blatently in the face. She was stuck in this small cramped space with a Ysalimari. And damn it all to hell, she didn't have her lightsaber.

It didn't help that her right arm hurt like hell. Rolling up her sleeve, she saw the reason why. The armband that marked her as the Lady Chaos, which had been fused with her skin just below her right elbow for as long as she could remember, had been ripped away. She was, effectively, mortal. Looking across from her, she saw Emmy and Koni in their own cells. "Did they take your marks, too?" she asked her sisters. In response, they both rolled up their right sleeves. There, just below their right elbows, were scars like the one LeAnn now sported.

"Somewhere out there, destinies and fates are going haywire," Emmy said. "It begs the question as to who could subdue three members of the All without alerting another member of the All, a Fae, and a Jedi in the next room?" Koni asked. "They must be one of the Elders. Or they had help from one of the Elders," LeAnn answered, shaking her head. "So do we try and figure out which one of the Elders could have had a hand in this?" Koni asked." Emmy nodded. "It seems logical enough."

"Let's start with our parents. Dad is a definate possibility," LeAnn said, refering to Darkness, the father the three of them shared. "My mother, too. Your mother, though," she said, shaking her head. "Not even possible," Emmy confirmed. "Ade and Rills parents wouldn do this, either," Koni said. No, of course Life and Creation wouldn't be involved. Just as Light wouldn't be involved. Darkness and Anarchy, however, were two very likely candidates. "It doesn't really make that much sense, though. Mom, Dad, and I haven't really gotten along, but I doubt they'd do something like this," LeAnn said. "What about the other Old Ones?" Koni asked. "Well, we can rule out Aion, Ade, and Rill easily," Emmy said. "Although, Khyren might do this," LeAnn added. The split up earlier in the year between LeAnn and Khyren, Lord Randomness, had been ugly. Khyren had never been so vile and evil, and LeAnn had never been so heart-broken. 

"What about the Young Ones?" Koni asked. "I mean, I know we can rule out Dameon, Arista, and Leo." "Courage is too old, about to die and be reborn into a new incarnation. Dischord and Mayhem's armbands are tied to mine...," LeAnn said, not happy about the fact that someone else could currently be controling her twins, less than a year old. "Faith is, too," Emmy said. "Hope is barely a year, also too young, and Harmony wouldn't do it..."Koni said, shaking her head. "Vanity wouldn't, either. She's not that malicous," Emmy added. With that, the girls fell silent for a moment. "Ciaran definately wouldn't," LeAnn said, refering to the Lord Violence, the mate she'd found for herself when realizing he fit her description of the perfect man. "The Furies and the Fates are rather mad at me, but not at you two, so that doesn't make sense. Besides, they're...more subtle." "Except at the Villian's Ball,too years ago," Emmy muttered. LeAnn and Emmy both shuddered. "What? What happened at the Villian's Ball?" Koni asked, having not been able to attend.

"Dammit. Who has a major grudge against all three of us, knows how to remove our powers so we can't escape, AND knows how to block me from communicating through the Force?" LeAnn asked, frustrated. "Jareth," all three of them said at the same time. But one question weighed heavily on all their minds. How had Jareth managed this?

"Um, guys? You still haven't told me what happened at the Villian's Ball," Koni said. "Er, well, it was kind of boring at first," Emmy said. "But then Rebecca decided that Aion was a villian, since she'd had no time for anything," LeAnn added. "And then some fairy got hold of Aion's Warp," Emmy continued. "And we all got switched to different ages. I myself got switched to a four-year-old. Imagine me as a four-year old!! I had a damn lisp back then, and Rebecca called it cute!! And then His Royal Hairness told her to put me down for a nap!! By the Powers, I'd never been insulted in all my life!!!" Emmy and Koni both laughed at LeAnn's rant. "Get on with the story, sister, dear," Emmy said, finally. LeAnn just sighed.

"ANYWAY," she said, "I demanded that Rebecca take me to see Aion. So she did, though I just KNOW she was thinking that staying a four-year-old would be an apt punishment for that dungbomb disguised as a peach I threw at her. But that's another story. Anyway, she took me to see him and he changed me back. And then the bastard kissed me, so I slapped him. Then we found out what had happened, and that was when my dear granddaughters arrived. They caused a scene. Jack the Ripper kidnapped Rebecca. The Furies basically ripped into Jack, turned him inside out, ate some of his vital parth, like the heart, and thaved the betht for later."

By now, Emmy and Koni were both staring at her. "What? Whatth wrong?" she asked, then she heard herthelf...er...herself...speak. She looked down. "JARETH!! AION!! I KNOW IT WATH YOU!! PUT ME RIGHT, RIGHT NOW!! THE LADY CHAOTH DEMANDTH IT!!" 

Jareth appeared, finally, laughing. "You're in no position to make demands, LITTLE Chaos," he said, mockingly. "And Aion wasn't involved. He has no clue. Have you so easily forgotten that I can rearrange time? I slowed it down for me, and noone else. That, and a few chloroform filled crystals, and you three were easily taken. Not to worry. Emmy, your husband and his poker buddies are on their way to rescue you three right now. It's cute, they're calling themselves the Terrorsome Triad." "My hero," Emmy said, sarcastically.

"You're gonna be in big trouble, Jareth." Koni said. "Yeah, when my granddaughterth find out what you did, they're gonna be real mad, and you know what the Furieth are like mad," LeAnn said, her little arms crossed. She hated being in four-year-old form. "I am tho talkin' to Aion about your time powerth," she said, sulking. Jareth just chuckled before disappearing to watch the Triad through one of his crystals. 


	3. The Triad Sings For The Longest Time

Additional disclaimer:I don't own "For The Longest Time." That honor goes to Billy Joel.

There was no door. And Hoggle was nowhere in sight. Of course Hoggle was nowhere in sight. He'd agreed to the King's plan not out of fear, but because he wasn't too fond of LeAnn. He hadn't been since the Bum Bum incident. Sure, he liked Emmy and Koni well enough, but Jareth hadn't told him he was going to kidnap them. Not that it was any of Hoggle's business. He could spray the fairies in a different part of the labyrinth today. But that left Puck, Ade, and Obi in a bit of a fix. How the heck were they supposed to get into the labyrinth, get to the Goblin City, into the castle, and rescue the Trio?

Finally, Obi took out his grappling hook, part of every good Jedi's survival gear, and tossed it up, hooking it on the wall. "There. That should hold," he said, grinning, and started climbing up. "Obi, I am proud to call you my son-in-law," Ade commented, following the Jedi. Puck scrambled up last, pulling the rope up with him, handing the hook back to Obi. "All I can say is, the girls better love us for this," the Fae muttered, scanning the horizon. "Come on. Let's find that damn worm that gives bad directions." "Or, we could just do what it says in the movie and go straight to the right, head straight to the castle," Obi muttered.

"Or, we could do that," Puck conceded. Climbing down, the Triad headed in that direction. "Hey, how about a song to pass the time?" Ade asked. "Sounds good to me," Puck answered. "Anything to keep our sanity in this place," Obi agreed, looking around as they walked. "Just, nothing that His Sockness has ever sung," Ade said. "Or anything that any of his look-alikes have sung," Puck replied. "Agreed," the three men said together. ((A/N-Damn. Tried to get them to do Bowie, but no...*glares at Triad*))

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa. For the longest time. Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa. For the longest time," the group sang. "If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write. What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you. That hasn't happened for the longest time.

Once I thought my innocense was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on. That's where you found me when you put your arms around me. I haven't been there for the longest time.

Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa. For the longest time. Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa. For the longest time.

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall, and the greatest miracle of all is how I need you, and how you needed me, too. That hasn't happened for the longest time.

Maybe this won't last very long. But you feel so right, and I could be wrong.

Maybe I've been hoping too hard, but I've gone this far, and it's more than I hoped for.

Who knows how much further we'll go on? Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone.

I'll take mychances. I forgot how nice romance is.

I haven't been there for the longest time.

I had second thoughts at the start. I said to myself, hold on to your heart.

Now I know the woman that you are.

You're wonderful so far.

And it's more than I hoped for.

I don't care what consequence it brings.

I have been a fool for lesser things.

I want you so bad.

I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time.

Whoa-oa-oa-oa. for the longest time. Whoa-oa-oa. For the longest time." 

By now the Triad was really into it. It wasn't until they finished singing that they noticed something was very wrong. Looking up, the castle looked not closer, but further away. "What the hell?" Ade asked, glancing at his companions. The other two members of the Triad just looked highly confused. What were they supposed to do now?

A/N-Oh no! Poor boys!! Are they EVER going to rescue the girls?  
(Obi)Shut up. Just shut up.  
(Ade)I agree. This is just plain...wrong...  
(Puck)Billy Joel...*shudders*  
(Author)Hey, you had the opportunity to do something else. But you couldn't decide on a song yourselves, so...Besides. It's a good group song for a trio of such handsome guys.  
(Ade)Flattery will get you nowhere, dear sister-in-law of mine.  
(Author)You're the one that asked for this story, Wolf-boy.*disappears, leaving the boys to grumble amongst themselves* 


	4. It's Psycho Xena Chaos!

Chapter 4

(A/N-Right. ~a;djfa;sd~=LeAnn's Force talking. *a;kladj*=Obi's Force talking.

Back in their dungeon cells, Koni and Emmy watched their sister warily. LeAnn was on the verge of going truly insane without either her magic or the Force. As it was, she was facing the Ysalimari, bouncing side to side, blood-lust in her eyes. Emmy and Koni wondered-would LeAnn REALLY kill the poor creature if help didn't arrive soon?

Damn straight she would.

With a primal battle yell that made her sisters think she'd been watching too much Xena, LeAnn leaped forward, tackling the Ysalimari in an attempt to destroy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the labyrinth, the Terrorsome Triad was still standing confused. What were they doing wrong? "Maybe the labyrinth doesn't like Billy Joel?" Ade asked. "Or maybe Socks is serious about keeping us from rescuing the girls," Puck added. Obi-Wan, ever the Jedi, just sat, meditating.

He frowned a moment, then looked up. "The Force seems to be missing here. I can't sense a damn thing though it. Millions of voices, very musical, but it's just jibberish to me." "That's the labyrinth itself," Ade said. "Only it's King can communicate with it and truly understand it, and that's Jareth." "Besides," Puck added, "You should know the Force won't work in this place. The Force runs mostly on logic, right? Well logic doesn't exist in this place, really."

"No logic...that's it!" Obi said, excited, jumping up from where he was sitting. "If there's no logic, then we should walk AWAY from the castle. I mean, logic tells us to walk towards the castle to get to it. What would be illogical would be to walk away from it to get to it." "It's worth a shot," Ade said, nodding. So, in agreement, the Triad started walking backwards, testing their theory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the dungeon, LeAnn was still wrestling with the Ysalimari. It looked more like Austin Powers wrestling with Britney Spears, and Emmy and Koni were holding their heads in shame. Their sister had truly crossed the line into insanity. "Why won't you DIE?!?" LeAnn screamed, one arm wrapping around it's neck and pulling back in an effort to break it. The damn thing just wouldn't go down. Finally remembering the pocket knife she'd carried around since she was twelve and in Girl Scouts, LeAnn finally stabbed it to death.

She then began dancing around and whooping in her own improvised dance. "Yeah! The Forth ith with me even with it'th not! I am Queen of the Univerth and all that ith in it! I rule the All!" she cried. Emmy just shook her head. "Um, sister, dear, be quiet. You may attract Jareth's attention, and that's NOT good. Just...try and contact one of your little Jedi friends, ok?" "K," LeAnn said, nodding, then sat. "Reathing out and touthing thomeone, Thedi thyle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeAnn reached out and touched someone, alright. She managed to get hold of Obi. ~Hello? Anyone out there? It's LeAnn. Anyone at all? Hello?~ *LeAnn? It's about time! What took you so long to contact me? Ade, Puck, and I have been trying to get to you for two hours already!* ~Tights removed our armbands AND stuck me in a cell with a Ysalimari! I just not was able to kill the damn beast.~

*Ysalimari? Eww....* Obi shuddered just thinking about the creatures. Qui-Gonn had taken him to Mykyr, once, to learn to survive without relying too heavily on the Force. He'd thought he'd never feel the Force again. ~Listen carefully, Obi. J's coming. I don't have much time. Find the unicorns! Tell them you're out to rescue me. The unicorn is my heart-beast, and they've accepted me as one of their own. Just tell them you want to rescue Cloud Dreamer. Hur-~

With that, the conversation was cut off. Apparently, Jareth had caught her. "Come on. LeAnn said we need to find the unicorns, that they'll help us," Obi told his friends. Ade and Puck just nodded and Ade, who knew the Underground quite well, led the way.

Author:So, what happens now? What will Jareth do to LeAnn? Will the boys find the unicorns on time? Find out next time on 'As the Peach Turns.'  
Obi:That was lame...  
Puck:Are you STILL using the soap opera joke?  
Ade:I agree. It's so old.  
Author:As old as you, Wolf-boy?  
Ade:I'm not THAT old...  
Puck:Yeah! Stop making fun of us guys!  
Obi:This story is getting wierder and wierder.  
Author:Yeah yeah. And I'm writing more as we speak.  
Obi:That was a bad joke, too.  
Author:Shut up and stop your whining. You have no cheese.  
Puck:And stop the punishment!  
Ade:Oh no...she's rubbing off on you, Puck!  
Author:Hehehe...


	5. The Cavalry Has Arrived!

Chapter 5

Darkness. The sound of dripping water. The headache that came with the blood running to her head. The new, very alive, Ysalimari that Jareth had obviously been keeping as backup. The blindness and feeling of being smothered that came with not being able to access the Force. These were the sensations coming to the eldest member of the Terrible Trio. To keep her from killing THIS Ysalimari, Jareth had strung LeAnn upside down, and turned out the lights so she couldn't see how high she was, what kind of knot was tied around her ankle, or where the damned Ysalimari was. It didn't help that she was still stuck in four-year-old form, which wasn't very flexible. So, all she could do now was yell.

"Emmy? Koni? Can either of you hear me?" she asked, still trying to swing up enough to grab the rope and bring herself upright. "Yeah, and I don't think you're that high up," Emmy answered. Koni nodded in the darkness, then remembered the others couldn't see her. "You sound like your head's very close to ours."

LeAnn just frowned. "Well no thit Thirlock," she muttered. "I think I could figure out THAT muth from hearing Emmy'th anthwer. I juth hope that the guyth find Wind Danther and the otherth thoon. I want my adult form back! I hate thith lithp!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Triad had, indeed, found Misty Falls, home of the Underground's unicorn population. A beautiful white unicorn with a pearlescent shimmer and silver mane approached the group, bowing slightly. "Welcome to Misty Falls," she said. "I am Wind Dancer, the leader of the Misty Falls band. What brings you here?" she asked. Adian stepped forward, bowing to Wind Dancer. "I'm Adian Scarlet, and these are my friends, Puck and Obi-Wan. We were told to seek out your help in rescuing my wife and her sisters. Uh...Obi? What did LeAnn say her unicorn name was?" he asked, turning to the Jedi. "Cloud Dreamer," the other man answered. Wind Dancer looked alarmed.

"Cloud Dreamer is in trouble?" she asked. "What kind of trouble? Is she stuck within her human form?" "It's a bit worse than that," Obi answered. "In the brief moment we were able to communicate, she was able to tell me that Jareth stole her armband as well as her sisters'. They're all stuck as mortals." Wind Dancer thought it over a moment. "This is indeed a serious problem. You shall stay here while I speak with the council. We will find a way to rescue our friend Cloud Dreamer and her sisters." With that, the unicorn turned around, heading towards the others. The Triad could do nothing but sit and wait.


	6. Of Lisps, Lightsabers, and Sarcasm

Chapter 6

The Council had agreed. They would help the Triad rescue the Trio. Wind Dancer had approached the Triad to explain the council's decision, along with a smaller, male Unicorn, whom she had identified as her son, Fire Song. "When my mother told the council of your mission," Fire Song said, "I immediately volunteered to help. I've often played in the areas along the castle, and found that there's actually a secret passage leading to the dungeons. It's been there as long as anyone can remember, and we suspect it was dug by someone trying to rescue a prisoner many years ago."

"So it's still there now?" Ade asked. If this tunnel was there and clear, rescuing the girls would be a-no. Better not use that wordage, even in thought. Who knew what would go wrong if he even thought those three words. Fire Song nodded his head vigourously. "It's there, alright. Not sure if it's caved in over the years or if it's clear or what, though. All I know is that noone's ever bothered to seal off the outter entrance. Come on. I'll show you," he said, turning towards the castle, walking just slow enough that Adian, Puck, and Obi could keep up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeAnn was swinging back and forth, had been for a while now, and had finally managed to get a grip on the bars of her cell. "Jareth really thould thop underethimating uth," she muttered, pulling herself up inch by inch. It was not fun. Emmy and Koni cheered her on, and, eventually, LeAnn pushed off, trying to grab the rope above the knot, but failed miserably, back to swinging. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get it next time," Emmy offered, trying to be helpful." "I juth hope the guyth get here, thoon," LeAnn replied. Damn Goblin King. Damn Ysalimari. Damn the whole damn situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fire song had said his goodbyes to the Triad at the entrance to the tunnel, waiting outside to stand guard. "I will throw a small fire blast down the tunnel if I see anyone coming who might sabotauge the rescue mission," he said. Adian nodded. "Thanks," he said. And, with that, the Triad headed down the tunnel.

It was getting darker, but they could hear a voice nearby. "I juth hope the guyth get here, thoon," the voice said. "Jareth really must be cruel if he's keeping a small child prisoner down here in the dark. "I am not a thild!! I am Danalath Ariadne Clouddreamer, known ath Cloud Dreamer to the Unicorn Band of Mythy Fallth, and the Lady Chaoth!!"

"LeAnn?" Ade asked. "Emmy and Koni anywhere nearby?" "We're right across from her, wolf-boy," came his wife's reply. "Nice of you guys to drop in on the party. We were just about to play pinata..." came Koni's voice. "Ha ha, very funny," Chaos snapped back. "Hey, Kenobi, you've got your lightthaber with you, right?"

"Of course," he replied. "You know a Jedi is never without his weapon. Nice lisp, by the way," the Jedi commented, his lightsaber igniting as he quickly cut first Emmy and Koni out of their cells, then LeAnn. "Right. First to get rid of this little annoyance..." he muttered, slicing the ysalimari in half. "And now, we get your armbands back, ladies," Ade said, taking his wife's arm in his.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You are SO my hero," Emmy muttered sarcasticaly as the six of them headed up towards the throne room, Obi carrying the 4-yr-old Chaos. 


	7. Proof That Sock Stuffing Fae Just Can't ...

Chapter 7

The Lord Bravery, a Jedi Knight, and a very annoying Trickster. Had Jareth been one of those 'psychics' you sometimes see on late night TV, the card in the envelope would have read 'Name three things you don't expect to come between you and your perfect plan for revenge.' As it was, Jareth was not a psychic, not even a fake one, but he _was_ expecting the three aforementioned beings. He just wasn't expecting them to come up the back way from the dungeons. Instead, he'd expected them to burst in through the front, which was the direction the arrogant, sock-stuffing Fae was currently facing.

Jareth played lazily with the three armbands he'd acquired from the girls. What to do with them? He could always give LeAnn's to Aion. He was sure the Lord Time would LOVE controlling the Lady Chaos as well as her twin children, Isolde and Dante, Dischord and Mayhem respectively. And of course he could always hand over Emmy's to Cupid. The love god had a horrid crush on Lady Destiny for some reason Jareth just couldn't fathom. But what to do with Koni's? Who would enjoy a little control over Fate? Of course, he was sure the Fates themselves wouldn't mind having it.

Jareth's thoughts were interrupted as the three armbands flew from his hand and into Adian's waiting hands. Bravery handed them out, and Jareth, shocked, turned around just in time to watch a triumphant Chaos return to her normal self. "Next time, Your Glitterness, don't underestimate this family," she said, a smirk eerily like Jareth's on her face.

"It might end badly for you," Koni added. Emmy, holding Adian's hand, nodded. "After all, Twin and I control your fate and destiny, and our dear big sister can always make life living hell." "We'd better get home, Emmy, dearest," Ade said. "Yeah, Arista might be worried about me, Rill might be worried about Koni, and Ciaran might be worried about LeAnn," Obi added. "Don't worry, Tights, we'll make sure to drop in again sometime," Puck said, gettin in the final word as the Trio and the Triad disappeared together.

_Finis_ A/N-Wow...a year and a half to finish this damn thing....when I REALLY should be working on WAGAFOM. At least I've got a new chapter of that ready! So yay! Not to mention a sequel to "A Love Story" is in the works! 


End file.
